The Life and Times of Peter Pettigrew
by Nicole Taylor
Summary: A short story about how Peter Pettigrew became a Death Eater.


-Chapter one: Anger-

Ryan sighed as he got into the crime lab's Hummer. He didn't know why they had to make so large, he was a short guy. It was really hard to reach the gas peddle. Eric had noted this too as he got into the passenger seat, snickering.

"It's not funny." Ryan said seriously.

Eric still snickering said, "Of course it isn't..." he laughed more.

Ryan ignored him and started driving to East Palmero Boulevard, where they had to meet Horatio and Caleigh.

Once on the scene, Ryan felt sick. He had been to some pretty gruesome crime scenes, but this..this was just sickening. Outside on the lawn a woman lay strewn her head bludgeond so severely that brain matter was atleast foot around the body. Her legs were practically torn apart at the knees and her stomach was ripped open, her intestines spilling out.

Horatio looked at him picking up on how long he was staring at the dead woman, "Her name is Valerie Jones, Ryan. Do you know her?"

Ryan still stared, as Eric and Caleigh looked at him too. He shook his head, "No. I don't know her."

Horatio nodded, "There are two more bodies in the house like Ms. Jones. Ryan, Eric take them." He put his sun glasses on and walked toward the couple who found Ms. Jones.

Eric looked over at Ryan; His right eye was still a weird color of purple. He looked a little pale too. "You alright man?"

Ryan looked over at him from the hallway then back to collecting blood from the stair steps, "Yeah. Why?"

Eric shrugged and looked down at the mangled body of George Cragen, Valerie Jones' boyfriend, "Never mind. Oh, hello red hair." He picked up a long curly strand of red hair. The girlfriend had brown hair and the other female, name unknown had blonde. He bagged it and kept scanning the body closely.

"I don't see how people can do this to other people..." Ryan said aloud on the stair landing.

"Niether do i." Eric replied. He heard Ryan come back the stairs and go into the kitchen.

Ryan looked at the pictures on the fridge; The couple looked very happy. He shook his sadly and opened the fridge looking for any evidence.

"Huh..thats different."

Caleigh and Horatio work the outside perimeter when the heard a gunshot from the house and rushed into the house, their own guns drawn.

Eric was standing near Ryan who was on the floor, not hurt just really stunned. The bullet missed his foot by mere inches.

Ryan stood up and grinned, "This is happenning a little to often."

"Yes, it is, Mr. Wolfe. Why don't you take the outside." Horatio said.

Ryan sat down on the curb after processing the car. He clenched his hands into fists. He shaken up still, but also angry.

"Hey you." said a cool female voice.

"Hey Caleigh.." Ryan responded.

She came and sat beside him, "What's up, Ryan?"

Ryan squinted onto the sun kissed ocean, "This case...its just getting to me i guess."

Caleigh looked at him, "Your Fitness Assessment test is coming up in a week isn't it?"

Ryan inhaled deeply, "Yeah."

Caleigh put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll do the assessment."

Ryan looked at her, "Thanks, Caleigh."

She smiled and stood but Ryan was still angry...

/\Crime Lab/\

Caleigh and Eric watched from a ways away from the lounge, watching Ryan. He wasn't touching his favorite Subway sandwich, which was major hint he wasn't feeling well.

"Did the nail go in that deeply? Eric asked her.

"I wasn't there, but i guess deep enough to have potentially nicked his cornia or vein."

Eric sighed sadly, "If had taken the call.."

"It would've been you with the nail in the eye, Eric." Caleigh said quietly looking still at Ryan, "And i would be doing you're WA Test."

Eric looked at her, "Your doing the test for Wolfe?"

Caleigh crossed her arms and looked at him, "I am. Is that a problem for you Delko?"

"You don't think you'll give a biast opinion? It's quite clear that you---Never mind." Eric turned to leave but Caleigh caught by his sleeve, "That i what Eric?"

Eric looked down then back at her, "That you like Wolfe."

Caleigh opened her mouth to retaliate but was saved from saying anything at all.

"Eric, did you find match with those hairs?" Horatio said.

Eric cast a look at Caleigh then walked into the lab.

"The hair belongs to a Raquel Jason. Want me to call her in?"

Horatio nodded, "Yes, thank you Eric."

Horatio walked into the lounge and sat across Ryan, "I don't need to take you off this case, Do I?

Ryan looked up and smiled, "No. I'm fine."

"I've heard that you are going to take a W.A.T.. The time i took it is when i had gotten shot right here," Horatio showed Ryan a small scar around his left cheekbone that he had never noticed. "It wasn't exactly a friendly expieriance."

Ryan nodded. Horatio looked into the young CSI's eyes, "There's something else bothering you.."

Ryan looked up and shook his head, "I'm fine Horatio, but thank you." he stood and walked out.

/\Interview with Raquel Jason also present Lestor Christon/\

Eric looked at the couple, who seemed genuinely sadend by the death of their friends.

"The last time i saw Valerie and George was yesterday night. We had or usual game of Yahtzee."

"Did anything happen before or after your game to make you think something was wrong?"

Lestor nodded, "Valerie had gotten a phone call...and started really freaking out. Crying...I've never seen her that way before. George freaked out too once Valerie told him it was her stalker from three years ago."

Eric wrote everything down as Ryan came in and sat beside him. "Mr. Christon, how close were you Raquel?"

The man smiled, "We were friends since fifth grade."

"Well, looks like you were more than friends. We found semen--You had sex with her."

Christon leaped at Ryan and punched him in the face.

A officer restrained him and took him away his girlfriend following.

Eric helped Ryan up, who was blinking furiously. "C'mon, Wolfe let's go--"

"Eric..." Ryan said.

Eric turned, "What?"

"I-I can't see out of my eye." he voice was panicked and he swayed like he was going to pass out.

Horatio saw Eric and Ryan walking fast towards the door, "Gentlemen, what's going on--?"

"I can't see out of my eye.."

Caleigh turned from what she was doing and rushed over, "I'll take him, Eric."

Eric nodded and the two left.

/\ NYC Memorial Hospital, Dr. Lynne Harold./\

Caleigh and Ryan sat across from the pretty brunette Optometrist.

"Well, Mr. Wolfe, the blindness you expierienced was only temporary it should be clearing up within the hour."

"Why did it happen?"

"Well, it was only a week ago that your eye had a major trauma happen to it, so when Mr. Christon hit you it might've just rattled things."

Ryan nodded and stood Caleigh following, after saying thank you to Dr. Harold.

"Want me to drop you off at your house?" Caleigh said, getting into the Hummer.

Ryan got into the passenger seat, "Nah, i'll be fine. I like working more than i like to sit at my house."

They smiled and pulled onto the highway.

"So, Ryan, have any pets?" Caleigh asked

Ryan chuckled, "Nope. Allergies. But i've got fish. All Glown Fish. Hector, Mary and Bruno."

Caleigh laughed at how much pride was in Ryan's voice, "Why the name Bruno?"

By now Ryan was chuckling too, "Bruno was my grandfathers name. Gotta keep up the Wolfe Legacy."

"By naming a fish after him?"

The laughed together, while stopped at a red light.

/\Crime Lab/\

Horatio walked up to Ryan, " Mr. Wolfe. You've worked over time, why don't you go home."

Ryan nodded, "I will, when we catch this guy." and with that he walked off toward the lab. Horatio grinned. He had made a good choice when he picked Ryan Wolfe off from the Police Department.


End file.
